


Sweet

by yurimegami



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurimegami/pseuds/yurimegami
Summary: Ruby manages to confess to Hanamaru, and Dia is protective.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 3 A.M. forgive me if it's not great.

Ruby heaved a sigh of relief as she closed the door to the teachers room, knees still a bit unsteady. Cleaning duty had taken longer than she’d expected, and in her rush to get back to Hanamaru, she’d been caught running in the hall. The thorough scolding she'd received left her a bit teary eyed as she slowly, this time, made her way back to Hanamaru. 

Ruby wiped at her eyes in an attempt to remove any evidence of her tears as she got closer and closer to Hanamaru. She could practically see Hanamaru’s gaze softening and her soft lips pulling into a pout in response to her tears. And despite how endearing that was, Ruby didn’t want to burden her best friend with comforting her  _ yet again _ .

She took a deep breath as she approached the classroom door. Once she was satisfied that her voice was no longer shaky, she pulled open the door. “Maru-chan I’m sor-.” The sentence was cut short by the sight before her. Hanamaru had fallen asleep while waiting for her, napping in the sun and looking as content as a cat.

Ruby felt an overwhelming sense of affection wash over her. She’d seen her share of cute idols and dazzling beauties, but nothing could  _ ever _ compare to Hanamaru.

_ No one could ever compare to Maru-chan.  _ She thought as she slowly made her way closer to the sleeping shrine maiden. Before Ruby even realized what she had done her hand was on Hanamaru, pushing stray locks aside. Hanamaru responded in turn, sleepily nuzzling into her touch, causing Ruby to nearly squeal. How was it possible for Hanamaru to be this beautiful? For her to make Ruby’s heart feel as if it were about to leap from her chest? All of her worries and anxieties seemed to wash away as she gazed upon the one of the few people in this world who had ever made her feel like an adequate and beautiful human being. She loved Hanamaru,  _ god  _ did she love her.

Ruby hadn't even realized that her tears had started yet again, but for an entirely different reason this time. Or that Hanamaru had woken up for that matter, until she heard a sleepy and concerned.

“Zura?”

“O-oh! Maru-chan! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to w-wake you!” Ruby stammered, quickly retracting her hand in favor of wiping at her eyes.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Hanamaru questioned, the shift between drowsiness to concern was almost instantaneous. “Did something happen during cleaning duty, zura?”

Ruby pulled her hands away from her eyes, her gaze found Hanamaru yet again, and affection immediately washed over the redhead. “Something did happen y-yes, but that's not why I'm c-crying now.”

Hanamaru gently took a hold of Ruby’s hands, a gentle smile on her lips. “You can tell me anything you know.” Hanamaru’s eyes widened before she spoke again. “Whenever you’re ready I mean! No need to rush!”

Ruby felt that all too familiar warmth in her chest, the warmth that always seemed to bloom whenever Hanamaru was near. She could do this. Hanamaru made her feel brave, and strong, and the way her forehead crinkled when she was concerned might possibly be the cutest thing Ruby’s ever seen.

_ Focus Ruby focus! _

There was no easy way to do this. If she kept thinking too much about it she’d lose her nerve and never tell Hanamaru how she felt. So Ruby did the only thing she could think of before she short circuited from embarrassment, yell out her feelings in what might possibly be the worst confession in existence.

“I got into some trouble with a teacher o-on the way here for running in the hall. I was trying to get back to you faster! So I was a little teary eyed f-from that. But then I saw you asleep at your desk, and you just looked so c-cute and peaceful. I started thinking about how happy you make me, and how you’re a-always so kind to me. Then I started crying happy tears instead. Then you w-woke up! And I t-think I just realized that I’m in l-love with you!”

By the end of her rant her eyes were shut tight, too scared to see Hanamaru’s reaction to her sudden outburst. Did she just ruin her relationship with her best friend? Had Dia already gone home for the evening? She could really use Dia right now.

“L-look at me please.”

Ruby gulped as she slowly opened her eyes and faced Hanamaru. The shrine maiden was blushing furiously, Ruby couldn’t recall ever seeing Hanamaru blush so much. It appears her confession had embarrassed not only herself, but Hanamaru as well. Oh no, was it possible for her to run away? Hanamaru had always been slower than her, she was sure she’d be able to escape successfully. The more she watched Hanamaru try to piece together her words, the more appealing the thought became.

Finally, Hanamaru took a deep breath, her expression growing serious despite the blush that painted her cheeks. “I feel the same way about you t-too! Zura!” She blurted out even louder than Ruby had.

“Eh?”

Was this even real anymore? No way right? She fell down during cleaning duty and passed out, that must be it. She’d wake up any moment now, Hanamaru, or Dia, perhaps even both by her side in the nurse’s office, scolding her lightly for being so clumsy.

“S-say that o-one more time?” Ruby requested after she decided that even if this was some sort of delusion, she’d like to hear Hanamaru’s confession one more time.

Hanamaru pouted before she took a step closer to Ruby, her face set in as serious an expression as she could manage in this situation. “Kurosawa Ruby. I love you t-too.”

“I-is this real?” There was no way this was real.

Hanamaru pulled Ruby into her arms and buried her face into Ruby’s shoulder. “What do you think?”

_ Oh. _

**Oh.**

This was real. Her gentle touch, her warm breath against her shoulder, the citrusy smell of Hanamaru’s shampoo. This was real, and Hanamaru was here with her, holding her after just confessing that she loves Ruby too.  _ She loves me too!  _ Ruby’s confusion soon turned into unabashed joy as she returned Hanamaru’s embrace, happy tears stinging at her eyes. “I-I’m so h-happy.” She managed to say in between tears.

“Me too...I always thought it was one sided, zura.” Hanamaru nuzzled further into Ruby’s shoulder, a content hum escaped her lips.

“I g-guess we’re both pretty dense then huh?” Ruby found herself trying to get even closer to Hanamaru as well. This felt so good, she felt so good. She was happy,  _ god  _ was she happy. The way Hanamaru held her as if at any moment Ruby would slip away made her heart melt. She never wanted this moment to end.

That was until a someone cleared their throat from behind them, which caused both Hanamaru and Ruby to immediately tense up. They had heard that exact noise far too many times to not know who it was.

“O-Onee-chan!”

“I won’t pry you two away from each other. But I must request you bring this display elsewhere.” Dia gave the pair a curt nod before she made her way to the door.

Dia paused in the open doorway to speak one more time. “And I must say, congratulations, it’s about time. I look forward to a nice conversation with you at a later time Hanamaru-san~.”

Ruby could hear Hanamaru gulp beside her. “I-I’ll talk to her! She won’t hurt you Maru-chan! She likes you too much!” She cried, immediately turning her attention back to Hanamaru, who seemed to be rather pale.

“I’m going to die…” Hanamaru muttered, eyes still locked onto the spot where Dia previously stood.

“I-I’m sorry! I’ll go talk to her!”

Ruby turned to head towards the door before a gentle grip on her wrist stopped her.

“It’s okay...even if I die, I think it’d be worth it for you.” Her expression growing as resolute as she could manage despite the clear fear she felt.

Hanamaru said it with so much conviction. She was frightened, but she pushed that aside in favor of reassuring Ruby, that even despite her fear, her feelings wouldn’t change. And her smile, god her smile was so dazzling it was nearly blinding.

“I-if it gets out of hand I’ll get Kanan-san! Or Mari-san!” Ruby blurted, not quite sure what else to say when her heart was beating so wildly.

“My hero, zura.” Hanamaru teased as her grip shifted from Ruby’s wrist to her hand, fingers interlacing, her complexion returning slowly.

“S-stop teasing me!” Ruby pouted as she grabbed her bag. They had to follow Dia’s advice and get out of here or else Hanamaru really might end up harmed, and even more frightened.

“Want to pick up some ice cream on the way home?” Ruby questioned as they made their way out of the classroom hand in hand.

“Does this count as our first date?”

Dia leaned against the wall around the corner, a gentle smile tugged at her lips in response to Ruby’s startled and embarrassed squeal. Those two were going to be just fine.


End file.
